pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE051: A Hot Water Battle
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After traveling for so long to Ecruteak City it's time Ash and co. took a break. So they decide to let their Pokémon out for a day of play. While playing ball Totodile hits it too hard and sends it flying. After a fight breaks out between it, Chikorita and Cyndaquil Ash tells them to find the ball. Can they find it before it gets dark? Can Team Rocket escape the cave from a sleeping Snorlax? Can Meowth help Chikorita, and Cyndaquil, Totodile work together as a team? Episode Plot The heroes find themselves in a hot jungle and find some Mankey and Aipom. Ash sees they are eating bananas and goes to get them, but slips on a banana peel and falls in a lake. Brock and Misty admit he was funny, but Brock slips on the peel and falls in the lake as well. Misty visits them and sees them relaxing, since the water is warm. Later, Ash and Brock dry their clothes. Ash proposes to be here for the day to relax, so sends his Pokémon, along with Misty and Brock, to enjoy as well. Ash throws the Master Ball toy and Psyduck fails to hit it, so Pikachu does it instead. Chikorita hits the ball hard, causing Totodile to hit it with his tail and damage Cyndaquil, causing the ball to be sent in the jungle. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile argue with each other. Ash thinks they are having fun, but Misty disagrees. Ash tells them to find the ball to prove Misty wrong, so Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil go to the jungle. Chikorita finds Aipom playing with the ball, but it taunts her. Chikorita goes to attack, though Totodile goes to bite Aipom. Aipom jumps away and he bashes into a tree. The other Aipom appear and use Sand Attack on Totodile (covering him in sand), Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil lights its flame on and scares them all away, so it chases the Aipom with Chikorita and Totodile. Team Rocket wander and Jessie imagines her time at the hot springs they are going to. Meowth tells that it will leave him cold, though is told he could give hot springs a try. Jessie tells it is hot springs for everyone and Wobbuffet appears. Jessie did not have him in mind, but lets him join. Suddenly, the Aipom charge and pass through Team Rocket, taking their food away. Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita pass as well and Team Rocket think they might be the twerps' Pokémon. James considers the facts and concludes the twerps are at the hot springs. Jessie sees they can take the Pokémon and go to chase them. Totodile and Chikorita argue as they track Aipom, while Cyndaquil is pushed by Chikorita into the cave as it is afraid of the dark. Team Rocket are about to follow them, thinking they lead to the hot springs, but James gets caught by a Snorlax, as he is carrying food. Jessie orders Wobbuffet to do something, to which he annoys her as he prepares for Bide. James slips his arms from the basket, as Snorlax eats the food from it. Team Rocket head inside the cave, as Snorlax blocks the exit, they try to find a way out. The group separates, as Totodile and Meowth go in different directions than the others. Totodile and Meowth face each other (the latter going to capture Totodile with a net), but the ground shakes. Snorlax is moving in its sleep, causing the cave to shake. Stones fall from above and one goes to crush Meowth, but Totodile pushes him away. After the cave stopped shaking, Meowth thanks Totodile, who answers he saved him because he is a fellow Pokémon. Meowth is touched, but sees their way is blocked. Totodile uses Water Gun to push the stones away, even if Meowth is skeptical that would work. Cyndaquil lits its flames to light the cave. They yell, but hear no response. Cyndaquil tells its idea to Chikorita, then goes with her away. Snorlax moves again, causing more stones to fall down, but Chikorita and Cyndaquil dodge them. They hear Totodile and see a wet portion of the cave wall. Chikorita tackles that portion, causing the wall to be crashed, as Totodile reunites with them. Meowth asks if they saw Jessie and James. Chikorita and Cyndaquil have not, so Meowth thinks they abandoned him. Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil comfort Meowth, who is touched, as he has now best friends. James bashed the way out of the caves and they come to the hot springs. James runs to them, but Aipom defend it, throwing a coconut on his head. Using bananas and coconuts, Aipom push Jessie and James to a tree, who beg them to let them in. Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil apologize to each other, even if they do not remember what they fought about. Meowth sees they fought like he does with Jessie and James and admits it is sometimes good to have a bad memory of it. Chikorita senses a way out, but it is blocked by stones. Totodile uses Water Gun, while Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Meowth push the rocks. Ash and Pikachu have fun, but realize the trio has not returned and see they need to look for them. The way is cleared, but see Snorlax blocks the path. Chikorita uses her leaf, tickling Snorlax, Totodile bites it and Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower. This causes Snorlax to move away, freeing the entrance. As the trio cheers, Meowth uses the net to capture them all. Meowth tells though he appreciates their empathy, he is a Team Rocket member first. Snorlax comes and Meowth tells the trio caused him to interrupt its nap, but the trio points at Meowth, so Snorlax chases him. Meowth goes in the cave and Snorlax bashes to the entrance. This causes a wave to emerge, scaring Aipom away and engulfing Jessie, Wobbuffet and James with it. Meowth runs into the cave, but gets engulfed by the same wave Jessie, Wobbuffet and James are in. This causes Snorlax to be pushed, while Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile hang on it. The heroes search for the trio and get worried. Suddenly, they see them hanging on Snorlax. Ash goes to save them, but Brock and Misty warn him the wave is too strong. Chikorita comes on Snorlax and pulls Cyndaquil and Totodile up. The heroes see that they will fall off the waterfall. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf to cut two trees. Totodile gnaws on one of them, so Chikorita wraps him and Cyndaquil with Vine Whip, pulling her and Cyndaquil up before they fell down. Totodile loses strength and almost falls down, but Ash gets them all and pulls them back on the tree. Ash tells them they should not walk alone like that any more. But, since the trouble is over, he offers them to hit the beach ball, making the trio happy. They play another game before continuing the journey. Team Rocket hang on Snorlax and Jessie sees this was one of her failed dreams. Snorlax wakes up and swims, causing Team Rocket to fall off the waterfall. Debuts Pokémon Aipom Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Wigglytuff. Mistakes Wobbuffet used Bide, but it cannot learn that move. Gallery The heroes are overheating JE051 2.jpg Brock slipped on the banana peel JE051 3.jpg Brock, Pikachu and Ash relax JE051 4.jpg The heroes suggest to bring Pokémon out JE051 5.jpg Ash uses the Master Ball toy JE051 6.jpg Cyndaquil gets hit JE051 7.jpg Totodile and Chikorita argue JE051 8.jpg Ash suggests the trio to find the ball JE051 9.jpg Jessie's fantasy of the hot spring JE051 10.jpg Aipom pass through Team Rocket JE051 11.jpg Snorlax goes to eat James's fruit JE051 12.jpg Meowth separates from the group JE051 13.jpg Meowth is touched by Totodile's words JE051 14.jpg The water comes put of the wall JE051 15.jpg Aipom guard the hot springs JE051 16.jpg The trio and Meowth face the Snorlax problem JE051 17.jpg Meowth gets chased by Snorlax JE051 18.jpg The wave pushes Snorlax away JE051 19.jpg The trio saved themselves JE051 20.jpg Snorlax swims away }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon